This invention relates to bowling lane maintenance devices and, more particularly, to dual roller surface contact bowling lane dusters.
Bowling lane dusters are used to clean lanes, removing and spreading conditioner uniformly so when bowling play is resumed, a new film of conditioner will have been applied to the surface of the bowling lane. Consistent bowling surfaces are desirable to achieve some degree of consistency in the game of bowling. Conditioning a lane to allow consistency of play involves spreading an oil film on the surface. In time the surface picks up dirt and dust and the oil is transported from one area to another. It thus becomes regularly necessary to clean off the surface of a bowling lane and recondition it.
A bowling lane duster may have a roller that supplies a clean cloth fabric and a pick-up roller that takes up the dirty cloth. A rachet may be used to advance the roll cloth in preset amounts to allow fresh cloth to be applied to the surface of a bowling lane.
Previously conventional bowling lane dusters tended to bridge across dished bowling lanes and did not effectively clean the center of the lane.
An object of the invention is to account for this concavity of the bowling lane surface, while increasing the surface area of the cloth exposed to the lane conditioner.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the surface area of the exposed surface of the cloth so that more removal of lane conditioner can occur.
Another object of the invention includes designing a lane duster which does not have to be turned around in direction when a sweep back along the bowling lanes is made. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent.
The current art appears to provide a foam pad on a single bar with a singular lane contact. The present art also provides two cloth rollers in bilateral contact with the lane surface. The current art does not provide a design which combines the dual roller benefit with the foam pad.